


Surprise

by RickGrimes



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (Comics), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl surprises Rick with a toy he found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, be warned for incest and underage. If that's not your thang turn away, or continue on and perhaps be roped in to what is beautiful Grimescest. This was not a prompt, it came from the dirty recesses of my mind. Hope you enjoy! My next one will be the Chandler/Andy role-play one requested by Beyl~
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.  
> <3  
> Also, this is a lot shorter than my stories usually are, but meh.

“Why are you walking like that?” Rick asked as he and Carl made their way down the road, searching for shelter.

Carl didn’t turn around to answer the man, “Like what?”

“Like your ass hurts,” Rick clarified.

“Maybe it does.”

“From what? I haven’t been _that_ rough.”

Carl turned his head and smirked, but he didn’t slow down or explain anything further.

Rick just shook his head and kept walking behind the boy.

\--

After the house had been cleared, Rick wasted no time pushing Carl up against the wall and kissing him like he’d wanted to all day.

He palmed Carl’s ass through his pants while he licked into his mouth. Rick was eager to have Carl and he conveyed it by gripping the boy’s ass, sliding his hand into Carl’s jeans.

Carl moaned from this, squeezing his eyes shut and letting his mouth fall open despite the kiss. Rick continued it anyways, pulling back a little to suck and bite at Carl’s lower lip.

“You want it bad tonight or something?” Rick teased since Carl was already extremely hard, breathing heavily. The man continued to feel Carl’s ass up through his boxers.

Carl cried out, “Dad, please.”

Rick was happy to oblige the request, pleased with Carl’s eagerness. He yanked Carl’s pants and boxers down, kneeling to pull off his shoes too.

Rick stood back up and removed Carl’s shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. He put his hands back on the boy, reaching around to put his hand on Carl’s hole to prepare him.

He was surprised when he felt an object blocking Carl’s entrance. Rick pulled his hand back and looked at Carl who was blushing furiously.

“What’s this?” Rick asked, turning Carl around to face the wall, and looking at his ass properly.

“I found it. Wanted to surprise you. If I wear it you can fuck me whenever you want. Quick,” Carl whispered, reaching down to fist his cock.

Rick swallowed, staring at the plug within his son with widened eyes. He reached down and smacked Carl’s ass, causing the boy to groan as the toy moved inside him, grazing his prostate delightfully.

“I’m surprised. Now let’s give your little idea a try,” Rick said, moving to pull out the small toy from Carl’s ass. It came out easily and revealed the boy’s pink, open hole. He licked his lips at the sight, noticing that Carl was wet with lube. He must’ve found some with the toy.

“When did you find this?” Rick asked, unbuckling his belt and pulling down is jeans. He kept the shirt on.

“Couple days ago, at the last house,” Carl breathed, sticking his ass out for his father.

“How long did you wear it today?” Rick questioned, gripping his cock and rubbing it around Carl’s entrance.

“Just a couple hours. It—” Carl stopped, catching his breath as Rick pushed into his lubed ass. “It felt weird, but worth it.”

“I’ll say,” Rick agreed, fully inside Carl now, his tight walls clenching around his dick.

 

Rick grabbed Carl’s arms and put them up with his palms on the wall on either side of his head. He held his own arms against them in the same position. Rick pulled back from the boy and thrust forward, pushing him into the wall.

Carl was already sensitive and overstimulated from wearing the plug all day, so his moans were loud and readily given.

“Dad,” he groaned as Rick moved into him quickly, the man’s shirt rubbing against his back, conveying that he had to have his boy right away—couldn’t even wait the ten seconds it would’ve taken to remove his shirt.

Rick took his arms off the wall and moved his hand down to jack Carl’s leaking dick.

The boy shuddered and came, shooting on the wall in front of him. If Rick hadn’t been holding him up with his body, he would’ve collapsed to the ground with the energy his orgasm took out of him.

He curled his fists against the wall as his dad continued to fuck into him. Carl moved his hips back to meet Rick’s thrusts even though he was exhausted.

“Carl,” Rick groaned, biting down on the boy’s shoulder and coming inside him.

Carl could feel the heat and wetness from his dad’s come inside him. He wanted to keep it there.

“Dad,” Carl whispered, looking back to meet Rick’s eyes.

Rick raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement.

“Put it back in,” the boy said, biting his lips.

Rick nodded, “You want my come to stay inside you?” He confirmed.

The boy nodded slowly, his eyes squeezing shut as Rick pulled out of him. He could feel the come starting to drip out of his hole, but it was remedied when he felt Rick push it back in, followed by the plug.

Carl turned around from the wall and looked at Rick’s face, catching him admiring his body.

“Carl, I think that was the best idea you’ve ever had,” Rick admitted, picking only his and Carl’s boxers up from the floor.

He held them up for Carl to step into after pulling his own on. He gathered the other scattered clothes and brought them with them to the bed they had chosen to stay in for the night.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Carl smiled, noticing that his dad had him go up the stairs first, “And the view you’re getting now.”

“Love,” Rick corrected, “Speaking of which…” he started.

“Me too,” Carl said, heading into the room that they would share. He could feel the plug within him, brushing against him with each movement.

 

 


End file.
